


Cars Weren't Only Made for Driving

by shigeko_chan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Midnight Fic, Semi-Public Sex, hell yeah let's roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: He seemed even more needy than usual, calling out to him so impatiently. But it's not like he had any objections. A desperate lover was hands-down the greatest thing he would ever see in the bedroom... or rather, the back seat of a vehicle.





	Cars Weren't Only Made for Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Before I officially started my 'Kiss Fic', I really wanted to write Koujaku screwing Aoba in a car. Self-beta only, so I apologize if this sounds repetitive ^^;;;;;;  
> (One of my gorgeous mutuals accidentally read this as 'Koujaku screwing Aoba with a car' so now I want to write that too... maybe later... under the 'crack' tag...)
> 
> Anyhoo, please do enjoy this fanfiction! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

"Oh yes—God yes."

A chorus of the blackette's gentle grunts joined the appreciative sounds from the bluette.

"K-Kou—Koujaku!"

The recently friends-turned-lovers could hardly keep their hands off each other, despite Aoba's shyness and Koujaku's hesitation. Throughout meals at Aoba's house, Koujaku would teasingly trace his fingers down the bluette's thigh, even with Tae present. That always resulted in Aoba getting his boyfriend back by grabbing his butt when he least expected it, like at work or during a goodbye hug.

The pair was always eager to dive into each other's arms, to rid themselves of the barrier of clothes between them and cover their bodies with the scent of passion...

"Mmmn! Ah—haah—more!"

... even in the oddest of situations.

In the back seat of the tiny silver car they were renting for the week, Aoba found himself pressed up against the tinted glass window. A tattooed arm curled around his waist, supporting him and giving him an inch of comfort in the odd position he lied in.

"I-It's so hot—inside of—you.", Koujaku grunted in his ear, trying to stand it as his lover's walls came down on him. He seemed even more needy than usual, calling out to him so impatiently.

But it's not like he had any objections. A desperate Aoba was hands-down the greatest thing he would ever see in the bedroom... or rather, the back seat of a vehicle.

Aoba scrambled for a hold, his helpless body unable to do anything to stop the pleasure. Deciding to pull on Koujaku's hair, he took a fistful of it and yanked the black strands harshly. The action triggered a loud moan from the blackette.

Through the overwhelming euphoria, a lazy grin plastered itself on his face in victory. He knew how much his lover enjoyed having his hair played with.

"Ugh... Aoba–", he growled. "Th-That's good, that's the spot—mmn!"

Aoba giggled. "Is it?"

"Hell yes.", he mumbled, pressing in with even more vigor now. "Feels like—I should r-return the favor, don't ya think?"

The car rocked back and forth, and if Aoba were in right mind, he'd be embarrassed by the thought of people noticing. But Koujaku was rubbing right against those sensitive nerves deep inside him, and he could only respond delightfully.

"Uwaaahh! Oh, yes! Ohhh—yesyesyes—mmnng!"

The blackette laughed breathily upon seeing his enthusiastic reaction. "Someone's excited now."

"Aaah—it's not like you're any different.", the other replied, voice high and lusty.

Just as Koujaku was preparing to retort, Aoba caught his lips in a devouring kiss. The pressure put his mind in a daze, and he focused solely on the feel-good sensations. Aoba mewled and his thighs quaked, orgasm approaching dangerously fast, and in a burning desire to reach it, he thrusted his hips into his lover's groin.

"I'm—ugh—I-I'm gonna c—hii! I'm gonna come!"

"Me too, babe.", he whispered, lacing their fingers together.

Those rushed words—coated with impatience, desperate for release—became their mantras. The bluette cried out prettily, bucking into Koujaku in a frenzy. Everything was a blur, the car squeaking from the stress, the hot and stuffy atmosphere, their mixing breaths and the scent of desire. All that remained was these very seconds, right up to the tip of the edge...

"Aoba."

The name poured from his mouth like honey, spit like a prayer and boiling sweet. A violent, almost electric shiver rocked Aoba's wound-up body at the tone of his voice.

"Ooh—fwaaaahhh! Coming! I'm coming, I'm coming–!"

It was all he managed to say before the wrath of orgasm consumed him completely, his body wholly played with and buzzing in joy. A deafening scream ripped from his throat, bouncing off the walls of the car.

With the end of Aoba's endurance, broke the rest of Koujaku's resistance. Lodging himself in as far as his cavern would allow, he reached his limit with a loud groan, crushing their hands together.

  
＊ ＊ ＊

  
The pair floated around on the bliss of the moment, each of their cries slowly ebbing away. Delightfully numb, Aoba released the hold on Koujaku's sweaty hand and placed his mouth on his.

"That was... amazing.", his lover murmured as he pulled back. A little chuckle rose up in the bluette's throat, and he didn't bother to keep it down.

"What?", Koujaku asked, seemingly offended. Playfulness seeped somewhere within him.

"No, it's just that w-w-we've never done this in such a public area. I can't believe th-that we—uwaahhh!", Aoba's shaky, giggly explanation was cut off by a moan of surprise, Koujaku suddenly sliding out of him.

The act left him panting, shriveling his body up and squeezing Koujaku in close. It made the blackette release a laugh of his own.

"My bad.", his mischievous gaze clashed with an irritated one. The eldest pouted his lips. "Didn't mean to scare you."

An eye roll was the reply, followed by a light smack on the arm and a teasingly toned "Hippo.", in his ear.

They both laughed together after that, the stares from outside completely unnoticed...

 

 

  
＊ ＊ ＊

 

 

  
"I think Master especially enjoyed it this time!", a melodic voice rang out.

A light chuckle chased the man's words, a smug grin digging into the teen's features. "Yep. Definitely."

 


End file.
